


That's Christmas to Me

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Family Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Christmas is for making memories together. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	That's Christmas to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for following along with this fun little tale and I hope you've enjoyed the stories as I've released them. Regardless of what holiday you celebrate this time of year, I hope that all goes smoothly and everyone gets what they need out of this season. There are many reasons why we celebrate and each of them is as unique to each of us as we are from one another.
> 
> The final story for this collection takes inspiration from my Dad and family as well as the song That's Christmas to Me as performed by Pentatonix.
> 
> My family is getting ready to celebrate this lovely Christmas Eve with a game night of our own to get us in the holiday spirit.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from my family to yours!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The annual Charming-Mills-Swan-Hood-Jones family Christmas Eve extravaganza was getting ready to begin. Teams were starting to form on all corners of the room, but there seemed to be a small problem with one particular member of the family. Poor Henry was being forced to choose which team he was going to play for. He didn't want to upset anyone, so that's when he got the idea to play the emcee for the evening.

"Alright, alright. Everyone's in their teams, correct?" Henry announced, straightening up the pile of papers in his hands. "Are we ready to get the annual Christmas Eve Family Game Night started?"

A soft roar of cheers came over the group as well as a flood of laughter erupting when Baby Hope and Neal cheered for the start of the games as well. Neither of them would be very much help tonight, but at least they would be a part of the excitement until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

Henry smiled and nodded. "The first game for the evening will be Christmas Carol trivia."

Snow and Charming cheered.

"We've got this. You might as well award the points to the Charming family, Henry. The Swan-Jones and Mills-Hood families don't stand a chance," Charming said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll see about that," Regina mused, narrowing her gaze at Charming and Snow. "I've been doing my research, and so has Roland."

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back into Killian's embrace with Hope in her lap. The winning and losing aspect of these games didn't matter to her in the slightest. All that matter was the chance to spend time with her loved ones and watching how excited Roland got with the impending visit from jolly old Saint Nick. Hope and Neal were still a little bit too young to understand all the fun that was happening, but next year they would be older, and some of the games could be geared a little more towards them if Snow and Regina would be willing to agree to that possibility.

She looked around the living room and smiled happily. They had finally finished decorating this morning, and everything was in the right place. Emma could have sworn that Snow and Regina moved some of the decorations about fifteen times before they settled on a final home for where that decoration belonged. In fact, she would often catch Charming or Robin moving a specific decoration just a little out of place to see the two women freak out about the misplaced ornament.

"Mom, are you ready to play?" Henry's voice called her out of her thoughts.

She nodded her head and took the piece of paper out of his hands. "Just you watch, the Swan-Jones family will surprise you with how well we play these games."

Christmas was meant to be a time where the family got together and created memories that would last a lifetime. And that was precisely what the Charming-Mills-Swan-Hood-Jones family was doing tonight. Christmas had a special meaning to everyone, and as long as they were together, everything would be alright.


End file.
